Talk:Shun Kiryu
Character Interview As in mock interviews with Shun, one before the game was released and one in the memorial book. Only the hachiyou have it though unfortunately. If I get the Kazahanaki ones, I guess I can put those here too. Neoromance Avenue version Interviewer (I): Today we're doing a follow up for the big news announced last month. Now, sir, please state the title and your name for us! Shun (S): Harukanaru Tokinonakade 5... Shun Kiryu, Seiryu of Heaven. I: Uh, thank you very much... So, um, I guess you're a frosty guy. You must act differently before the protagonist, right? S: Not particularly. I: Uh-huh... Er, it says here that you're her childhood friend...? S: Correct. My brother and I are in her family's care. I: So that's why you're known as "Brother Shun". You're like a real family! I mean, I heard you guys lived overseas together. S: Her cousin Miyako, Sou, me, and her studied together. We are scheduled to return to Japan for our winter vacation. I: Sounds like a fun break all of you! S: Yes. I: I want to get more dirt out of you, but you don't seem like the talking type. Let's end it here. Please say a few words for the fans. S: Our destiny lies ahead. I do not claim to know what it holds for us. Even if I did, nothing will change. For as long as you wish it, I will be there with you. No matter what dangers lurk in our journey, I will protect the priestess. That is a guardian's duty. Memorial Book version I: Well, I don't think you have a break in the parallel world. What would you do if did have free time? S: Nothing too different. My Saturdays were spent in the study hall or volunteering. I had no rest days. I: Volunteering and studying? Sounds pretty boring. Wait, is it because that's how life is it is for med students? S: I would have other extracurricular obligations as well. College life will not permit leisure. I: If you did though, what would you do? S: Go home. Then I would go wherever she wanted. I: Together? S: As a necessity. She cannot be trusted to stay out too late. I: Level-headed in all he does, I see... Onwards! What would you say about your opposite, Ryouma Sakamoto? S: Unruly. I: Okay, that was a dead end! Uh... Would you act any differently if she were with you? S: Not particularly. I: Ugh, this is going nowhere fast. Last question. What would you do in the modern world when it's restored? S: As long as it returns to a peaceful world she can live in, that is all I need. I: Thank you very much for your time! By the way, there's a rumor floating around that Shun's prototype was going to be a pure ripoff of Hakuoki's Saito and his medical studies was supposedly decided on a flighty whim. Given how cheap and soulless the writing felt at times in Haruka 5, I'm inclined to believe it. Sake neko (talk) 20:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Mizuno's 15th Anniversary illustration :http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/event/2015/live_haruka/special/#007889 :https://twitter.com/neoroma_event/status/639639319024537600 Ten no Seiryu~. Sake neko (talk) 13:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC)